


Rainforest Rendezvous

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin do something exciting and educational. Honest!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainforest Rendezvous

**Title:** Rainforest Rendezvous

"Do we really have to do this?" I slowed to a stop and ignored the impatient brat tugging on my arm as I stared up at the building that loomed before me. "Justin? How about we check out a few more shops over there?" I nod my head in the direction of the upscale commerce center located in another section of Baltimore's Inner Harbor.

"Brian!" Justin bounced to a halt and threw me a reproachful look.

Jesus Christ, I am so fucked!

"Brian," he repeated in a gentler tone, pressing up against me and wrapping his arms around my waist as I sighed and rolled my eyes for dramatic effect. "We just spent all morning visiting every designer store in Baltimore…you promised we could do what I wanted this afternoon…remember?"

"Yes twat, I remember." I say, adopting a mournful demeanor. "But I thought you'd want me to explore your ass back in the hotel room, not visit some breeder tourist trap that smells like fish!"

"Brian." He reaches up and gives me a quick kiss before moving back a few feet to smile up at me. "This is the National Aquarium, not a tourist trap. It's an exciting and educational experience that we should share together."

I gaze down at him in disbelief and then snort out a laugh, always taken by surprise when Justin morphs into a public service announcement.

"You sound like you're pitching their next advertising campaign, Justin. You're gonna make my dick soft." I leer at him suggestively.

"Stop it, Brian!" he tries to sound stern but he ruins it with a giggle, so I smack him on the ass and he looks around at all the happy families around us and whispers, "I mean it…control yourself…this is a family place."

"It's breeder central country alright." I agree with a smirk, slinging my arm across his shoulders defiantly, and steering him toward the Aquarium entrance.

Once inside, Justin lets his inner child loose, and I pinch the bridge of my nose as I follow him into what may as well be the Gates of Hell.

He grabs a visitor's map and checks our ticket stubs to see our allotted time to catch the Dolphin Show. He immediately begins plotting out the best route to get us there at exactly the right time. I look around for the rest room and a sharp object to slit my wrists with, but Justin is ready to go, and I know how relentless he is when he's on a schedule.

We slowly wend our way through the exhibits, Justin chattering non-stop to anyone who will listen, and he is soon adopted by a family of four from Birmingham, Alabama. I follow behind smiling politely after Justin elbows me for speculating out loud as to the odds of the shark tank collapsing at feeding time. A few minutes later I discreetly shoved my hand down the front of his pants as I pressed him up against the jellyfish display. Even after all this time, I love to watch him blush and squirm.

Sadly, we had to say good-bye to our newfound friends when they realized they needed to get their asses to the Dolphin Arena or they were going to miss their show.

"They were nice, weren't they Brian?" Justin looks sad as he waves good-bye to his redneck friends, so I shove him into a semi-private alcove and spend a few minutes getting him re-aquainted with my tongue in his mouth. Our lust is interrupted by a group of obnoxious schoolchildren, pointing and staring at us sucking face in the corner, and Justin immediately panics at the thought that we will be ejected from the premises for lewd and lascivious behavior. He punches me in the shoulder when he notices the thoughtful look on my face as I consider this possibility, and hisses at me to behave. I bend in close to his ear and let him know that if he hisses at me again, my snake will be off limits to him until we get back to Pittsburgh. He tosses his head and flounces off toward the next exhibit. He is such a fucking princess!

I perk up a little when I see that our next stop in the Wonderful World of Boring Fish and Sea Life is the Rainforest Pavilion. Finally, someplace that reminds me of both the baths and the backroom at Babylon. Justin smiles at me when he sees how eager I am to explore the depths of the man-made jungle, not realizing that I will soon be exploring the depths of his ass with my cock. He starts to tiptoe around trying not to startle the birds and other wildlife said to be hiding within the thick growth of trees and plants.

I start scoping out the perfect place to accost my favorite playmate, and gesture for Justin to come with me behind some giant pre-historic looking plants arranged in a thick semi-circle along the back wall of a waterfall. It's definitely off the beaten track of places the general public will be inclined to venture, and thus perfect for a little afternoon delight.

"Come here." I whisper and he follows obediently, eyes seeking out whatever exotic creature he thinks I've spotted back here.

I wait for him to get in front of me, and then I pounce, roughly pushing up his shirt so I can pinch his nipples, causing an instant moan to escape from his throat. It's hot in here, after all it is a fucking jungle, and I push my nose into his sweaty neck and take a deep breath of his intoxicating scent.

"Brian," he arches his head back onto my shoulder and tries to see my face. "What are you doing? I thought you had something special to show me."

I lean forward and suck on his earlobe. "I do." I whisper as I move my hand from his chest to his stomach, tickling him lightly on my way down. "Have you ever seen a trouser snake?"

He squirms as I continue my teasing journey past his navel and into his pants. "You freak! Anyone could come back here and see us."

I unbuckle his belt and slide it from it's loops. "I know. That's what makes it so hot. I'm gonna fuck you right here in the rainforest, Sunshine." He moans again as I ghost the leather belt along his torso, pulling his arms up as I go, loosely binding them together over his head, before pressing him gently against the back wall of the waterfall.

"Oh Fuck!" he whimpers, and I clamp my hand gently over his mouth.

"Shhh! Quiet or someone might investigate." I remove my hand and he starts panting lightly, and I know if I could see his face, his eyes would have that lust glazed haze to them that makes me want to plunge my cock deep within his ass forever.

He pushes that fine ass back against me now, urging me to get on with the show, and I gladly oblige by pushing his pants down below his thighs and reaching around to grab his hard and dripping cock in my fist. I jerk him off for a few minutes while I roll a condom over my own very excited dick, and stroke some lube up and down my length. I pause for a moment to regain my control. It appears just the thought of fucking Justin in the jungle has me ready to shoot my load on his ass instead of deep within it.

A sudden rumble of thunder followed by a cooling mist that begins to rain down upon us gives me the time I need to recover, and we both huff out a laugh at being caught with our pants down in a man-made thunderstorm in a pretend rainforest.

I quickly push two lubed fingers into Justin's ass, and he's so hot he's practically sizzling in the rain. I replace my fingers with my cock and thrust in smoothly a few inches giving Justin time to adjust to the sudden intrusion and sucking the water off his neck as it drips down from his face. As I penetrate him as far as I can go, I start to suck harder on his nape and shoulders, marking him as his ass squeezes my cock in a rhythm meant to encourage me to fuck him fast and deep.

Thrusting into him steadily and continuing to fist his cock with smooth strokes, I become aware of the jungle sounds that surround us, exotic birds calling, and leaves rustling as moisture drips from one leaf to another, all the while cloaking us from the very real tourists wandering around us as we fuck.

The thrill of possible discovery coupled with the feel of Justin writhing against me, sends me into white, hot oblivion and I fill the condom seated deep within him even as I feel a spray of heat splash against my fingers that are still gently stroking Justin's pulsing cock as he comes.

I rest my head against his neck for a moment as I catch my breath, pressing several soft kisses into his hair, before pulling out of his sweet hole and attempting to clean us both up with a few tissues I'd shoved in my pocket earlier. I release his hands that were still loosely bound with his belt, and rub at his wrists to get the blood flowing again.

He turns to look at me, water dripping from his hair to his nose, and he reaches up and pushes back my damp hair gently, before pulling me down to lean his forehead against mine, bringing us nose to nose. We kiss in the rain for as long as we can, but then the sound of children's voices nearby forces us to straighten up our clothes and emerge from our rainforest rendezvous hiding spot.

I glance at his watch and see that it's almost time for us to head to the dolphin show, so I grab his hand and pull him toward the exit. We intercept a few curious stares at our damp and no doubt bedraggled appearance, but as is often the case when I'm alone with Justin, all I see is him, and the rest of the world just fades away.

As we leave the rainforest behind us, we run into Justin's adopted family, who greet him as though he was a long lost relative and nod at me politely. They tell us all about the cute and cuddly dolphins while I find my gaze drawn to a tempting fire pull station conveniently located a few steps away.

"Brian," I can't believe the little shit is hissing at me again. "The Johnsons want to know if you enjoyed the Rainforest Pavilion."

"It was fascinating." I share as Justin nods in agreement. "Just watch out for snakes…Justin thought he saw one in there near the waterfall." I smile at them sincerely, and even wave a quick good-bye as Justin drags me off to Dolphinland.

"You were right Justin." I snark at him as we hurry toward Flipper and Friends. "The National Aquarium is indeed an exciting and educational place."

"Fuck you, Brian!" he fumes, then snorts out a laugh as he slides in closer and wraps his arm around my waist. I pull him in tighter and nuzzle my face into his hair.

Life with Justin is always an adventure.


End file.
